


New Arrivals

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Soft Happy Bois, Kittens, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, i think, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: "I know how stressful this is for you," Shiro said."It's not stressful just..." Lance huffed after a moment, "Okay, it’s a bit stressful, but it’s important!” He pulled back to look at Shiro, “I want to make sure she loves it!”“I know, love. I know,” Shiro ran a hand soothingly through Lance’s hair. “She will; I know she will.”OR: Shiro and Lance getting ready for a new arrival.





	New Arrivals

“Shiro this requires careful deliberation! We can’t just pick willy nilly and expect our baby to love it!” Lance exclaimed as they walked through the store. He was sure to be drawing the attention of everyone around, but he couldn’t care less. He was a man on a mission. “We don’t know if she’ll like blue, or red, or orange, or maybe even brown! This has to be perfect. A clear balance of color.”

Shiro chuckled, used to the curious looks that followed them wherever they went. Lance had a way of drawing attention regardless of if he was making noise or not. “Why not that blanket then?” Shiro pointed at a blue and green striped blanket folded neatly on a shelf. “It’s balanced out when you look at the pillows we got, not to mention their both the same pattern.”

Lance grabbed the blanket in question. It was soft, incredibly so, and Lance could see himself curling up in one of these blankets on a cold winter’s day, Shiro by his side and hot chocolate in hand. If only it was bigger. That didn’t matter now though because his husband was a _genius_.

Lance turned on his heel, stalking up to Shiro and cupping Shiro’s face with both his hands. His eyes were determined, and he brought Shiro down for a chaste kiss. “I take back everything bad I said about you during this process. You’re beautiful and amazing and I love you so much.”

Shiro smiled, leaning down for a second kiss as he took the blanket from Lance’s hands. “It’s fine, Lance,” he placed it in the cart with a soft smile before wrapping Lance up in his arms and rocking them gently. “I know how stressful this is for you.”

Lance sighed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder blade, allowing himself to relax for the first time in days. “It’s not _stressful_ just…” He huffed after a moment, “Okay, it’s a bit stressful, but it’s important!” He pulled back to look at Shiro, “I want to make sure she loves it!”

“I know, love. I know,” Shiro ran a hand soothingly through Lance’s hair. “She will; I know she will.”

They stayed like that a moment longer, using one another’s calming presence to recharge before their shopping adventure continued. Lance broke away first, grinning at Shiro.

“Let’s finish up! We gotta go buy some toys to make sure she doesn’t get bored.” Lance turned on his heel, leaving Shiro with the cart once more. His husband laughed, the tell tale noise of a squeaky cart following behind Lance.

~*~

Lance was watching Shiro move their furniture around, making more room for their new arrival. His eyes dragged along Shiro’s frame, appreciating every flex of muscle that he saw. The view when Shiro bent over to push the couch was especially lovely. Lance smiled from where he was standing.

“Are you going to keep staring,” Shiro said, voice out of breath. He leaned up against the couch, a few beads of sweat beginning to form on his face, “or are you actually going to help me.”

Lance grinned, “Honestly? Might keep watching. It’s quite a nice view.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, not expecting anything different from his husband. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love me,” Lance sang with a grin. He laughed at the half hearted glare he received as he walked over, finally deciding to show mercy. Shiro may still go to the gym every other day or so, but that didn’t mean rearranging the apartment was an easy task. “Okay, you big baby. What do you need help with?”

“ _I’m_ the baby?” Shiro gave Lance a disbelieving look, a bit of mock outrage bleeding into his words, “I don’t see _you_ moving whole couches around.”

“You know how it is. I’m the brains,” Lance leaned over, kissing Shiro on the cheek. He had to fight off a grin as he leaned back, “and you’re the brawns. It’s just how these things work.” They both knew that fact wasn’t entirely true, they were both equal parts brains and brawns, or for Lance: flexibility, but it was a little joke that they had picked up over the years of being together.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him back in for a proper kiss on the lips. “Sure, Mr. Brains. Tell me then, while I was doing all the back work, did you finally decided on a name?”

Lance grinned, “Honey, I’ve thought of at least five.” He pulled back, running out of the room leaving Shiro’s side cold from where Lance was one residing.

Shiro had meant it as a tease. Lance had been thinking about names before they even _thought_ about adopting. They had gone through this process a few times because of that, so he knew that this talk would take awhile. Shiro reclined back on the couch. Lance was going to demand his utmost attention when he got back, so there was no point in continuing to rearrange the living room.

“Okay, so,” Lance said as he walked back into the room, worn notepad in hand, “Abby was cute, but not my favorite. It reminds me too much of the I knew Abby from high school,”  Lance said with a wave of his hand as he flopped down onto the couch beside Shiro, “so that’s a no go.”

“What about Zoey? I thought you were fond of that one.” Shiro leaned over to look at the list in Lance’s hands. There were multiple names written down, a majority of them were crossed out with pen.

“Zoey was alright, but it’s not the best, and our baby needs the _best_ name.”

Shiro watched Lance stick his tongue out as he crossed out yet another name on the list. It was precious, the way he was so focused on this. If Shiro had realized how invested Lance would become during the adoption process he would’ve brought it up sooner.

“Shiro, you’re not looking at the list,” amusement filled Lance’s voice. Blue eyes flickered over to Shiro’s face with a smile before back down to his list.

“Sorry, but my beautiful husband is _extremely_ distracting,” Shiro nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder, earning a small huff of laughter from the other.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, love,” Lance brought a hand up to run through Shiro’s hair, “but not right now. We need to _both_ agree on her name.”

Shiro hummed, placing a small kiss on Lance’s neck before turning his head back towards the list. His eyes scanned the contents before being drawn to two names in particular. “Sofia and Mia are cute.”

~*~

Lance was practically vibrating with excitement as they waited for the door to open. Today was the day. Today they were finally bringing their baby girl home. Shiro watched Lance with a fond look, squeezing his hand when Lance shot him a bright smile.

No sooner had the door opened, Lance was pushing past and dragging Shiro with him. Shiro looked back at a disgruntled Keith and gave an apologetic smile before he was pulled around a corner leading deeper into Allura’s house.

Lance nearly squealed at the sight that greeted them. On the floor was a large cat. She was lying there, seemingly without a care in the world, as four kittens romped nearby. Shiro couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his heart at the sight, especially when Lance began to carefully move closer. He sat down on the ground near the kittens, making sure that none of them were under him. Two of the kittens immediately flocked to him, one crawling into his lap as the other pawed at his fingers.

“I see where your priorities lie,” Keith grumbled as he walked up next to Shiro.

“He’s been looking forward to this since they were born, of course he’s excited,” Shiro couldn’t help the amusement in his voice. As much as he wanted to defend Lance, he _had_ been in a rush. It would’ve been bad if it had been Allura answering the door instead of Keith.

“Yeah, well, I nearly got a door slammed in my face because of him.” Keith rolled his eyes, but there was no real malice to the words. “Maybe you should keep him on a leash.”

“I heard that, mullet!” Lance shot him a glare. “Might I remind you that _you’re_ the one here early. We agreed to me at noon, and it’s only 11:30.”

“You’re early too,” Keith stated.

“Of course we are! I couldn’t leave my baby girl waiting,“ Lance cooed as he picked up the kitten in his lap, rubbing his nose against hers. “Especially with your brute around. The last thing my baby needs is to be around a meanie,” Lance looked down at the other kitten that was currently attacking his shoelaces with mock disdain. Lance could never hate a cat, let alone a kitten, even if it _was_ owned by Keith.

“Red is not a brute,” Keith said as he walked over, scooping the kitten up from the ground and cradling them close to his chest.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Lance stuck his tongue out.

Even with the fact that they had been friends for years, or maybe in _spite_ of the fact that they had, the banter and little arguments had never ceased. It could be tiring, but right now it was far more endearing to Shiro than it should be. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were finally bringing the kitten home, maybe the fact that they’d see Allura soon.

“Also, Red?” Lance continued, “That’s the best you can come up with?”

“I doubt yours is much better.”

Lance grinned, looking over at Shiro in pride. Shiro knew that pride was reflected in his own eyes. “Of course ours is better! We came up with it _together,_ and it represents all of our love for our little baby. Lance’s voice softened, “Right, Mia?” He ran a hand down Mia’s back.

“Mia’s a cute name,” a new voice commented. Shiro turned to find Allura standing a few feet away, leaning against an archway to support herself, “I hope you can come up with an even better one.”

Lance’s face softened, and even Keith’s pout faded at the sight of Allura. Lance stood, Mia crawling over his shoulder as he walked over to Allura.

Shiro watched Lance reach out as he got closer, hand coming down to lightly rub at Allura’s swollen belly. She had given them permission ages ago, when she had first started showing signs of her pregnancy, to touch. She had said that was adorable, the look of awe and happiness in both their eyes, and that she wouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ take that away from them.

“Of course we have,” was Lance’s whispered reply.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, the emotional war that happened whenever they saw Allura like this coming back full force. Allura was giving them the opportunity to have two amazing beings brought into their home. An adorable kitten and a precious child. Shiro had honestly never thought they’d have kids, but they had found away.

“Thank you for carrying her,” Shiro said, looking up at Allura with a smile. He knew how big of a decision this was for everyone involved, not just Shiro and Lance.

Allura waved her hand dismissively, “It was my pleasure.”

Lance snorted, hand still rubbing Allura’s stomach. “Yeah, that’s not what you were saying last week when she was being especially rowdy. I’m pretty sure that was the _opposite_ of what you were saying.”

Allura glared at Lance, but even with his comment he was too focused on the swell of Allura’s stomach. Not even Allura’s annoyance could overrule the fact that she was carrying Lance’s and Shiro’s child.

“So what name did you come up with?” Keith asked from somewhere behind them.

Mia mewled in Shiro’s ear, and he reached up with the hand not wrapped around Lance’s waist to scratch behind her ear. They’d be taking Mia home today, and in a few weeks they’d be taking another wonderful girl home too.

“Sofia,” Lance said, and Shiro knew Lance was smiling because he was too. “Her name is Sofia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea if this counts as domestic fluff but like... I went for it okay.  
> Honestly at first this was lowkey becoming a crack fic xD with the whole me trying to play up the kitten misdirection instead of an actual baby, but then I was like "Omgs I can do /both/."  
> So yeah  
> Woo


End file.
